A tale of darkness chapter one
by zippylovesshadow
Summary: A story of love, loss and being strong enough to let someone help you out of a past filled of agony. This is the story of storm the hedgehog. ShadowxOC
1. Chapter 1

A tale of darkness chapter 1

This is my new story. Thank you for viewing!

Disclaimer:

Me: OK, Storm, you do the disclaimer!

Storm: Fine. All of the people in this fan fiction apart from me, Zippy, Terminus etc., belong to Sega.

Let's go people!

The eight year old hedgehog stares out into the world for the first time. He steps out of the capsule, his long blue wings trailing beside his stick thin stark-naked body. He stares up silently, curiously at the older hedgehog in a lab coat standing in front of him. She smiles at him sadly.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a special part of the hospital. You were in a car crash. Your parents are dead, I'm so sorry."

The child sobbed and ran to the woman. She looks guilty as she comforts him. That was a lie and she knows it.

5 years later…

"Anna?"

"Yes Storm?"

The boy, but older and clothed, is talking to a girl who looks like the scientist who comforted him but younger, she is plain with long peach coloured hair with grey stripes.

"Why do I stay here? Why can't I go outside?"

"You are special Storm."

"What, you mean I have brain damage?"

"NO!

"You have power Storm. If people knew they would try to hurt you or even kill you. I…I can't let them do that to you."

"You really mean that?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"Thank you, Anna. You mean a lot to me… your mom was nice too."

Everything in Storm's life was OK. He had friends, a crush, people who loved him; his life was good for someone living in a science lab.

At least, until that fateful day in March…

A young hedgehog, about 25 or so years old, was talking to an older hedgehog, about 35 years old.

"I'm sorry, but we have noticed a recent spike in storm's power. Soon it will become unstable and he will descend into madness if we do not act. You have a choice. Your creation's death, or the much more painful process of taking his powers away. I you choose the second option…we still can't insure his survival. It may cripple him. He will be in pain."

The older man watched the other with a look of intense pity on his face as he spoke. The younger man massaged his forehead.

"Kill him. Make it painless though, I beg you. He is like a son to me. Like a best friend to my daughter. Like a son also to my…late wife. Spare the poor boy any torture."

"Yes." The older man lied. He did not know how a death could be painless.

Storm was in a corner, the 13 year old was trembling in pain and fear. The older man and a large metal hedgehog were standing over storm. The tiny boy was crying, his huge blue eyes watering. He was so small for his age, seemingly sickly.

But they were soon to learn of their mistakes.

He was no weakling.

The robot hedgehog aimed his gun. It fired, but Storm dodged.

He wasn't fast enough, however.

The bullet imbedded itself in his eye, making him scream in pain. He pulled his long black fringe over it. The kid was a mess. His blue stripes on his legs, arms and fringe were stained with red, and his black fur was pale from blood loss. He staggered, falling, dizziness clouding his vision. Anna ran to the man and the robot. Storm expected her to beg them to stop, but she just watched him sadly as the robot aimed once again.

"Traitor…"Storm whispered.

The robot waited for the signal to fire. Storm was gripping his eye in agony when a strange anger bubbled inside him. She lied to him! They tortured him and she did nothing!

A purple aura glowed around the furious boy. He raised his head and all but the robot recoiled in horror.

Storm's visible eye was a complete black void, with a tiny red pupil in the middle. His other eye, the shot one was hidden under his fringe.

The next scenes were too hazy in storm's mind for him to recall for me, but he remembers regaining his "consciousness" and finding the older man and Anna dead. He sobbed for hours, regretting his very existence, before leaving. Now he is here. That boy is now 16, three years older. He reminds me so much of myself. Sometimes I can help him with issues I have dealt with myself, or on odd occasions he helps me. Living in the wild expanse of the Mobius bad-lands has given him suspicious and un-forgiving instincts like me. He even believes a female friend's death is his fault. The similarities continue to intrigue me. He is already showing great promise as a G.U.N agent, just as I have.

I think me, shadow the hedgehog, has finally found a best friend who is not an idiot. Storm's presence is a relief to me. No stupid catchphrases, no boasting or continual joking. Just small and shy sentences.

Not one of my other friends will know what I mean…

But I find him strangely refreshing.

There!

First chapter is done!

WOOT WOOT!

I hope you like it, I think I stuffed up Shadow's personality…

OH WELLLLL!

Please review!

Tell me how I did, and maybe give me ideas or tell me how to improve!

Thank you for reading, if you review, you will get a giant cookie from me!

BAIIIIIIIIIIIII!

~ZippylovesShadow

Yes, I am a Shadow fangirl!

HE WILL MARRY ME!LOL!

OK, bai for real now, my Shadow plushie needs a cuddle!

~ ZippylovesShadow

I'M HIS BIGGEST FAN!IF YOU ARGUE I WILL DESTROY YOU!TROLOLOLOL!

Bye.


	2. A tale of darkness chapter 2

A tale of darkness chapter two!

Thank you BlueYusei for reviewing, I appreciate it!

Ok disclaimer!

Zippy :( screams): I'm in this chapter, EEEEEKKKKKK!

Storm: Hah. I've been in already!

Zippy: My past is sadder than yours though!

Storm: NO WAY!YOU ARE DELUSIONAL!

Shadow: WILL YOU SHUT UPPPPP!

Me: Thank you Shad.

Shadow: No nicknames please.

Me: Fine.

Shadow: Zippy loves shadow does not own any official Sega characters. If she

did, I would be way sexier-WAIT,WHAT!?WHO WROTE THIS!

Me: I did. I think I'll say the other disclaimers…

I do not own any sonic canon characters, I only own Storm, Zippy and well… I think it is pretty obvious who I own, so figure it out with your own brain!XD

This chapter is about Zippy!

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Third person P.O.V:

Shadow the hedgehog was asleep. He hardly ever needed to sleep, chaos energy kept him going, but recently he had been doing an un-imaginable amount of work for G.U.N, and he was completely exhausted.

Normally, on the odd occasions he did sleep, he didn't dream or drift…This was different.

Since Maria was lost, Shadow hadn't dreamt, but this was a different dream…

Have you ever had a dream, which turned out to be real?

Shadow stood in a desolate landscape, a city, destroyed, surrounded by red desert sand, his ebony quills blowing in a warm wind. Shadow felt disgusted and slightly sickened by a smell on this wind.

The smell of blood and machinery, mixed together.

Shadow walked in the direction of the smell, its over-whelming stench would have usually encouraged him to walk in the other direction, but this was a dream…Right?

A noise startled the dark hedgehog out of his thoughts. It took a few seconds for shadow to realise what the noise was. When he did, he was surprised.

It was a young child crying.

What was a child doing in these ruins of a city?

He advanced, the crying grew louder. Soon he walked past a collapsed building, and behind he found the small shape of a tiny female hedgehog, crying, lying on her side, her tiny frame shuddering like a leaf. Shadow felt a familiar feeling stirring in his heart. He felt like helping the tiny creature, no matter what it took, he felt like crying too.

This was pity.

Shadow rushed to the small child, acknowledging that she was probably four or five. She looked up at him, and he instantly noted her features.

Small nose and a love heart shape on her head, above her right eye. She had a long fringe that covered her left eye and she had quills a little like Silver's, except they curled at the bottom and had red stripes on the ends. She had piercing red eyes that seemed to look right through his skin and into his heart.

"Are you OK little girl?"

"H-have you s-seen my brother?"

"Um…No…"

"Big robots t-took him a-and they t-t-took my Mama and Daddy too…Please help me mister, I'm scared!"

Shadow knew what time period this was instantly. The time Egg man first revealed his true evil personality.

"It's OK. Sometime…I swear I will help you find your parents."

The terror on the girls face distressed Shadow, which troubled him. He was the ultimate life form, and here he was, grieving for a little girl.

The feeling only rose in his chest though.

He hugged the child, and she sobbed into his chest fur, he thought slightly distractedly, in normal time, this girl must be around Sonics age, fifteen or sixteen.

"My sister escaped."

"Huh?"

"My sister escaped too…But we were running in the city and we got lost and I couldn't see her…"

"How old is your sister?"

"She is three; she is two years younger than me."

Shadow felt his heart skip a beat. A three year old, alone in a city filled with robots!?

He stood up.

He had to find this girls sister.

"You stay here, hide or something OK? I'm going to look for your sister."

"Ok."

Shadow strode off, but as he walked he felt slightly tired, even nauseous. He must be waking up, he thought. He let himself close his eyes and fall to the ground.

And so it was that Shadow the hedgehog woke up with a horrible headache and an even more horrible cramp in his stomach, but neither horrible-ness could compare with his mood.

It made his usual personality look happy.

Now THAT is saying something.

Shadow staggered out of bed his teeth already bared in an unpleasant snarl. He greeted Rouge with a yell of

"If you say anything smart or girly, I will obliterate you."

"We have a new recruit today."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Her name is-"

"My name is Zippy. Pleased to meet you."

Shadow spun around to face a girl with a small nose and a love heart shape on her head, above her right eye. She had a long fringe that covered her left eye and she had quills a little like Silver's, except they curled at the bottom and had red stripes on the ends. She had piercing red eyes that seemed to look right through his skin and into his heart. And she was no longer five.

She was sixteen.

"P-pleased to meet you."

The girl grinned a toothy grin.

Shadow knew it then.

This girl was no longer a sweet five year old.

He could sense her chaos power.

This was not only a girl.

This was a kindred spirit.

DONE!

How did I do!?

I wrote this all non-stop, I was infested with a group of very nasty plot bunnies, they wouldn't stop biting my toes until I finished! XD

Please give me feedback and ideas!X3

Inspirational songs:

Animal I have become-three days grace

If you see Natalie-Eels

If you seek Amy-Britney spears

Pain-Three days grace

Don't know why those particular songs are inspiring, they just are! LOL, guess who is my fav band at the moment!

…

YES!YOU ARE A GENIUS!

THREE DAYS GRACE!

XD

Bye bye!

~Zippylovesshadow


End file.
